Field of the Invention
Generally, the present disclosure relates to the manufacture of sophisticated semiconductor devices, and, more specifically, to various methods and systems for reducing gate cut gouging and/or gate height loss in semiconductor devices.
Description of the Related Art
The technology explosion in the manufacturing industry has resulted in many new and innovative manufacturing processes. Today's manufacturing processes, particularly semiconductor manufacturing processes, call for a large number of significant steps. These process steps usually require a number of inputs that are generally fine-tuned to maintain proper manufacturing control.
The manufacture of semiconductor devices requires a number of discrete process steps to create a packaged semiconductor device from raw semiconductor material. Generally, a set of processing steps is performed on a group of semiconductor wafers, sometimes referred to as a lot, using semiconductor-manufacturing tools, such as an exposure tool or a stepper. As an example, an etch process may be performed on the semiconductor wafers to shape objects on the semiconductor wafer, such as polysilicon lines, each of which may function as a gate electrode for a transistor. As another example, a plurality of metal lines, e.g., aluminum or copper, may be formed that serve as conductive lines that connect one region on the semiconductor wafer to another. In this manner, integrated circuit chips may be fabricated.
A number of process steps desired for use in the manufacture of FinFET semiconductor devices, in which the channel of the FET is in a fin disposed on a substrate and the gate of the FET is disposed over the fin, are improved if an interlayer dielectric (ILD) disposed adjacent to the gate maintains its height and the planarity of its top surface during those process steps. However, other process steps may reduce the height and/or gouge (form a depression in) the top surface of the ILD.
The present disclosure may address and/or at least reduce one or more of the problems identified above.